Fawn light
by MoonSet of WillowClan
Summary: Like the legendary fireheart, a kittypet joins the clan. The next legend begins...
1. Chapter 1

Blood racing.

heart pounding.

lungs aching.

Thrill.

Thrill.

Nothing else...

Thrill.

Slam.

Shika awoke with a start. She looked up around her. The feeling was gone. The feeling like she had been soaring higher than any moon, racing with the stars, it had vanished. Instead, she was in a room. On the walls, trees and a forest were painted. On the ceiling, a dark sky, a bright moon, and tiny stars. She was in a little hut atop a kitty-climber/scratch post. Several levels stuck out of the tall pole, and she gracefully leaped down each one and landed on the green imitation grass. Her food bowl had already been filled. She trotted over and took a few bites.

On the ceiling, a board had been hung, a string tied to either end and nailed to the ceiling, creating a sort of catwalk. Shika pounced up and landed on it, carefully balancing on her toes. She leaped to the top of one of her five kitty-climbers, and back down to the floor.

Shika was a pale ginger cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and green eyes. She was gentle and quiet. Shika meant "Gentle deer," and she lived up to it. She was gentle and quiet and sweet, and very beautiful and graceful.

img src slipped out the kitty door and into the carpeted hall. A grand staircase led down to the large entrance hall. She leaped down it, taking 5 steps at a time, and feeling quite royal. Her humanfolk were very rich, and she lived in a large and beautiful home on the edge of a forest. She raced outside and out back. p Outside, the summer air was warm and soft. She curled up in the sun and warmed her fur.

The humanfolk garden was huge. The grass was soft and moist and green, flower bushes had been planted here and there, and on the edge was a flower bed. There were sweet smelling bushes and flowers and...it was heaven. The fence behind it all was a tall wooden one, decked with ivy and grape vines.

Suddenly, a whirlwind of brown fur shot by Shika. She spun around and watched as a brown tabby queen bit into the neck of a robin. The brown tabby cat looked up. "Oh. Hi kittypet." she mewed. Shika didn't reply. The cat was quite young, not much older than shika, who was 6 months old. "Who are you?" asked Shika warily. The cat, who had begun to trot off, stopped and turned her head.

img src an apprentice of RiverClan."

"Whatwhat, a what of WHAT?" Shika was lost.

'Oh yeah. Your a kittypet." The she-cat snickered. "Cederpaw is my name. I live in the woods with a group of other cats called ArrowClan, and I'm training to be a warrior that defends my clan, called an apprentice." CederPaw started off again.

"Wait!" The kittypet called. "I'm Shika. Why do you have to defend you clan?"

Cederpaw realized she wasn't going to be let off, so she sat down by the pale she-cat. "From the other clans. They might steal our prey or try and take our territory or something."

"Who feeds you?" She asked.

Cederpaw laughed. "Me! And my clan! And the forest."

"But...what? How?"

"We catch it silly! With our claws."

"Oh...Where do you sleep? Who cares for you?"

"I sleep in my den, im our camp. My clanmates care for me. Don't you get it? No twolegs, no cutters, No monsters, no thunderpaths, no nothing. Nothing but us cats, and the forest."

"Wow..."

'Now I have to go. Seeya!"

Shika sighed. The cat had been so nice...She didn't have a lot of friends.

The next day, Shika slipped through a crack in the wodden fence. She wanted to go visit CederPaw. Once out of her fence, it seemed so different. No fences, no walls. Nothing was in order, bushes, grass, dirt and trees were thrown anywhere and everywhere. She wound around them, and into the forest. She could smell other cats nearby, and she purred. Mabye it was Cederpaw! She trotted happily towards the scent.

Shika woke up in the midst of many cats. She was being dragged along the ground by a black and white tomcat. The cat who was dragging her dropped her, and she stood up and hissed. "Oh MorningWind...It's another kittypet. Leave it alone and let it go." A blue-gray and white she-cat stood in front of the pale she-cat. "Yes VineStar." mumbled MorningWind. He turned and hissed ad Shika. Immediatly she pelted out of the gathering of cats and back home. She stood trembling in her garden for a moment before Cederpaw appeared among the leaves. "You're fast for a kittypet." She panted. "I want to ask you something. Would you be interested in training for RiverClan, as a warrior? Like me!" mewed the tabby.

"Really?" gasped Shika. "But..wait...I'd have to leave everything behind..." she motioned to her house.

Shika lowered her head and thought. She loved her "kittypet" life. But then, she remembered. The rushing feeling of her dream. The feeling like she had been soaring higher than any moon, racing with the stars. Would she find this feeling in the forest? Cederpaws voice interupted her thoughts. "A few moons ago, my clans medicine cat, RedSalmon, had a dream sent by StarClan, our warrior ancestors. She said that history would repeat itself in the form of a young deer. Your pelt could represent the young deer. And a very long time ago, a kittypet named rusty joined ThunderClan and became a warrior. Mabye thats what will happen to you!"

"I don't know.."

"Just promise me this."

"What?"

"If StarClan calls, will you answer?"

"I will."

** Hey! I just need one review by friday to continue the story, k? So, if you want to see the next chapter of this story, ya better review**


	2. Chapter 2

The dream came again. but this time, she could see. The same thrill rushed through her heart, the same joyous feeling lifted her paws and pushed her onwards. But this time, she raced on the shore of a starlit lake. The shy was painted dark blues and sparkled with millions of tiny stars, and a lake alongside her was still and beautiful, holding all the power behind her paws. The sand was soft on her pads. Beside her, a forest stretched. It called to her, the sound of ngith filling her. She swerved and ran upwards, and skittered to a stop on the edge of a dip. She picked her way down the rocks and up to a pool. It was still and beautiful. "The world is quiet here." a quote rose to her mind. A tiny stream trickled into the pool. She gazed into the depths of the lovely pool, that held such serenity and peace.

The water began to move. She gasped and looked deeper. Images floated to the surface, images of a flame-pelted cat, and a dappled she-cat. A whisper echoed in her mind, thoughts that were not her own. "Dearest, Dearest great-great-grand-daughter." It was the speckled cat, she knew somehow. "You will become a great warrior, this I know. But there are those who you threaten. To them, my enemies will reveal your deepest, darkest secret. I can do nothing, only guide you through this."

"But? What /is/ my deepest, darkest secret?" Shika whimpered. She was scared half to death, but the sweet scent of this dappled she-cat was comforting.

"My child. You shall know this soon. It is better if you do not know yet." The scent and the presence dissapeared, but the images in the pool were replced by a flame colored cat just like the one before, but this one was female, and her tail was dappled with black spots. The cat was fighting something, leaping at something in anger. Yowls echoed through her mind. Suddenly, she realized. It was fighting her.

Suddenly, it was all gone. The pool was restored to its peaceful quiet state. It began to fade away, and Shika knew she was awakening.

The fawn-colored cat had slept outside the previous night. She awoke in the grass, and before even opening her eyes, called out for Cederpaw.

"Yeah?"

"HEY!" shouted Shika as she lept up and saw Cederpaw sitting on the fence. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? watching me sleep?"

Cederpaw shrugged. "RedSalmon told me to go find my friend, because today was the day."

"Day of what?"

"I don't know; I just followed RedSalmon's instructions. But I assume it's the day you join the clans. Am I right?"

"Yeah! I..I had a dream last night. From StarClan. And I promised that if StarClan called, I would answer."

"Well then! Lets go! Oh, but first." Cederpaw leapt down from the fence. "This will hurt, take a really deep breath."

Shika's body was shaking. "Uh, what are you.."

Cederpaw grabbed onto Shika's collar and tugged as hard as she could. Shika choked, gasping for unreachable air. SNAP! It broke off, and sent Cederpaw tumbling backwards. They both took deep breaths, and then took off together.

By the entrance, a calico tom was waiting. "They know of your coming." Said RedSalmon simply. Together, the three slipped in. The clan had gathered in a semi-circle around a large rock where the blue-gray and white cat was waiting. "Shika, come up here."

Shika bounded up onto the rock, trembling with fear and excitement.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kittypet. She has been called on by StarClan to take her place among the warriors of this clan. From this day forward, until she has completed her warrior training, this apprentice will be known as FawnPaw.

"HazelStone, you are ready for your first apprentice. I excpect you will pass on your cleverness and knowledge to this apprentice."

A gray eyed, goldenbrown, white speckled tom leaped up to the rock and touched is nose to hers. His expression was soft and kind. FawnPaws gaze turned to the crowd. One cat was not warm-eyed and friendly. The cats dark eyes flashed as she drew her dark red, black speckled tail around her paws.  
**  
**

** Ok, remember! I need one review for the story to continue. The reason I do this is so that I can be sure at least one person is reading. If no one is reading, no point in writing, is there?Thanks for your reviews!  
**


End file.
